


Found Souls

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years had not been enough to actually forget the times when they had jokingly called themselves Marauders and had behaved as such. MM/RL/SB - don't like, don't read! /Sequel to: Lost Souls/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cold tea flew in all directions as the old yellow cup shattered in pieces onto the floor. With a small sigh of carelessness, Sirius's gaze moved to the mess he had just made by… well, he wasn't quite sure to be entirely honest. Reaching for his wand upon the table and making an arc into the air, the mess immediately disappeared. He had never liked that mug anyway. He’d lost so many mugs over the years – broken so many – that he no longer had any that were of the same pattern. When he had gotten the old yellow cup so many years ago, it had had a twin. A brother. That cup had long been smashed into a thousand little pieces. The loss of this cup simply didn’t mean much. It wouldn’t be missed.

Without a second thought to the lost cup, Sirius’s gaze redirected to the clock above: past four. McGonagall still hadn't returned from her watch… or had he been so groggy that he hadn't heard her come in? After going on watch everyone usually Apparated to Grimmauld Place first to reassure the other Order members of their well-being – something of an unwritten rule. Unless of course they were in need of medical assistance that was best given at Hogwarts, where there was a qualified nurse and a hospital ward.

Sirius stood, his mind already running in different directions. He began pacing back and forth in an effort to shake the thoughts off. However, the longer he walked, the more clear the images became… and he thus walked faster, beginning to rant to himself while he paced. "She's fine. She's fine."

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Stopping halfway to the kitchen, Sirius somewhat involuntarily turned to look at the man at the doorway. The first thing Sirius noticed was how tired the otherwise handsome man looked – that had happened a lot lately. Remus's hair was thoroughly tussled, his countenance gaunt and pale. Sirius wouldn't have been surprised to see the disturbing remains of nightmare slip away had he only looked Remus straight into the eye at once upon finding him watching him.

"Who's fine?" Remus questioned, not waiting upon an answer to his rhetorical question.

"No one," Sirius immediately replied. However, upon seeing Remus's eyebrow quirk in marginal disbelief, he asked just a bit too casually for it all to be considered as such, "Do you ah… know if Minerva's returned?"

Remus sighed, head shaking. "No. I've been wondering about the same."

Sirius nodded, watching as Remus made for the cupboard in search of a cup… or rather, any that still remained after what had happened earlier and… and the night which he had so often replayed in his head afterward so he barely even knew if it had been for real or not.

"I'm getting you a set of mugs this Christmas," Remus announced upon opening the cupboard and seeing the amount of unused mugs obviously shrunken – what with the whole of the Order occasionally having a cup of coffee or tea there and the risk of ending in shatters if you were a mug in 12 Grimmauld Place having increased some in the last few days.

"Don't bother. They wouldn't last long – especially not as of late, it seems."

Closing the cupboard without taking one of the leftover unused mugs after all, Remus leaned against the counter. He sighed, drawing attention from the other last Marauder. Understanding passed between them, both of them referring to the encounter with Minerva leading to their current sleepless situation. Somehow, the aftermath of it held insomnia for them both.

"She would have sent word had she gotten injured," Remus said, though not quite believing the words that passed his lips himself entirely.

Sirius nodded, glad to be given something to hold onto for now… regardless of how believable or unbelievable it sounded. The scene that had welcomed him upon entering the very same room a few days earlier upon returning from watch easily crossed his mind once more. It seemed to have etched itself in. The fleeting conversation that had ensued between him and his best mate pushed forward in his crammed head, filled with so many thoughts and many more worries. "I'm sorry," Sirius said. "I shouldn't have said that what I did. I know it mustn't have been easy either for you."

Light brown eyes flecked with grey landed upon him. He at once knew what Sirius meant. "I'm glad that you realize."

Silence ensued between the last two Marauders once more. Peter had shown he clearly wasn't one of them anymore if he ever was to begin with, having sold James and Lily and their one-year-old to Voldemort. If it hadn't been for Harry, Voldemort would have continued to kill… He had, however, returned… had continued to tear apart lives in that impossible hunger for power. Neither male doubted that despite the delay of fifteen years, he would continue right where he had left off: killing Harry, and anyone else he crossed on the way.

Silence had possibly been more dominant between the mates since their encounter with Minerva.

Thirteen years had not been enough to actually forget the times when they had jokingly called themselves Marauders and had behaved as such. Thirteen years, however, had seen both of them aged quite a bit… and with age a lot changed: social lives, opinions… Whereas they often had talked until the wee hours of the morning while at Hogwarts, never having talked quite enough… always finding something new to share, it now felt like nothing was left to be said. They both cared a lot for Harry, and they both wanted to finish the one who was responsible for Lily and James' deaths and so many others'. However, sometimes it felt like that was where it stopped. They no longer seemed to get each other.

"I'm going to try get some sleep," Sirius announced, sighing heavily. He made to disappear from the kitchen, when a voice stopped him.

"Sirius."

He at once remained glued to the spot, hearing the footsteps of his once best mate, his now… whatever – old mate? – behind him as slowly Remus moved to where he stood. When Remus came to face him, Sirius suddenly saw an intense pain reflected within his orbs – one he had never seen until then, one that must have had mere years to grow that rooted, that deep… and he wondered where the man had hidden such sorrow and regret for so very long. Why hadn't he noticed… or had Remus never allowed him to see these underlying emotions?

"I've missed you."

Sirius’s breath caught for a moment. He wanted to say so much, but he didn’t even know where to begin. He wanted to run to Remus and embrace him. He wanted Remus to know everything that was going through his head in this moment. He wanted and needed Remus to know… To know what, exactly, he wasn’t sure. He just needed him to _know_. Sirius opened his mouth, but then closed it hesitantly. Then he opened it again, and instead of the millions of things he wanted to say pouring out of his mouth, he looked at Remus and spoke four words.

"I've missed you, too."

They both stood there just waiting awkwardly… wanting to embrace the other as they once did, but not quite knowing how. "Come here, you," Remus finally said, moving forward as his best mate did the same and fell into his arms as Remus in return fell in his.

Minerva McGonagall's words died upon her lips, and she quietly morphed… a grey tabby cat lithely ascending the stairs to her makeshift room for the time. The men had a lot to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both men parted as the sound of the creaky upper step could be heard. Light brown eyes flecked with grey connected with a more bluish shade of grey. Their questions were reflected within the other's gaze. Sirius' eyebrow quirked, and Remus nodded faintly in response to the unspoken suggestion. This was his house after all.

Sirius first, both wizards walked from the kitchen in the direction of the stairs, which would lead them to the second floor where the bedrooms were located – Minerva's temporary one, too. Light spilled from underneath her closed door, visible from the moment they set foot on the bedroomed second landing. Following each other without second thought, they soon found themselves at Minerva's door… not sure what to do. Gazing at one another fleetingly, Remus slowly raised his hand and knocked. The sound upon the wood sounded... hollow.

Stumbling could be heard from within the room, until its temporary owner revealed herself. "Nothing, of course," she said, already having turned her back to her late visitors again and slowly sitting down upon the bed to unlace her left boot, the right already having been taken care of. As she calmly set her boot down beside its counterpart, she lifted her gaze. "I'm sorry to have disturbed," she said. "I didn't mean to. I have tried to be quiet, but…" The words trailed off.

"Nonsense," Sirius said, head shaking. He walked into the room further. "We were both worried about you, afraid that something might have happened or so."

Remus confirmed by nodding his head. "You alright?" he questioned from behind his once best mate.

Minerva nodded. "I'm fine. However, I could use a bath – I've been in the cold for multiple hours, despite the warming charms."

The thought of Minerva's slender body sliding into a bath of foam made not only Remus' but Sirius' blood just as well tingle at about the same time. Seemingly their encounter with their former Transfiguration Professor had left both men with something new in common…

Minerva's eyebrow quirked as she took in the look upon the men's faces. _Oh boy_ …

* * *

Would it be safe to say that Minerva McGonagall never quite made it to the bathroom? Indeed, it would.

Green eyes fluttered closed, something between a sigh and a gasped moan coming from those thin lips as nails dug into his shoulders when the man slumped atop of her, having filled her with one swift stroke. His face dropped into the crook of her neck. "You feel so good…" he managed, rubbing his nose along her neck… no words for how absolutely _perfect_ those hot wet walls felt sheathing him, surrounding him. He restrained from moving just for a while… only savoring the feeling. He wondered if she felt remotely the same with him nestled inside her. Levering himself onto his hands, Sirius Black raised a few inches, enabling him to look at her. Sensing his curious scrutiny, Minerva's eyes opened. The ghost of a smile showed on her lips, as she invitingly wriggled her hips… encouraging him to begin moving. So, he did… slowly.

Delight rippled through the elder witch as she felt the length of him fill and refill her, head lulling to the side… just enjoying. Her eyes immediately fell upon Remus, seated on his knees by her and his best mate… well, _fucking._ She noticed how his hand moved languidly across his own hard length, biting down on her bottom lip at the sight offered to her.

Knowing that she could not reach so far, Minerva easily wrapped her legs around Sirius' hips, pushing against him with all she had until she managed to land atop of him. His hardness still firmly nestled within her, Minerva began to move against him, rocking to and fro… a hand upon Sirius' torso for leverage, as the other reached for Remus, brushing his hand aside to replace it with her own.

The touch of a calloused thumb across a rigid nipple, another pair of hands upon her hips… only added to the sensation. She never would have imagined herself to be enjoying the attentions of two men and most certainly not at the same time, but here she was doing it, and enjoying it.

Hands ran over her sides, the small of her back… a nail dug into her nipple… Warm hardness moved inside her core, and within her left hand…

A gasp left her puckered lips as she felt fingers close around her ankle, a force dragging her off Sirius. Looking over her shoulder, she barely saw the man move over… feeling his hardness fill her instead of Sirius'. A moan slipped past parted lips as he slid into her deep once more – never had she been taken like this, while on hands and knees with a man behind her. She couldn't say that it was not very exhilarating or arousing, though.

Remus and she soon fell into a rhythm. However, the hardness of the other Marauder still pointed proudly skyward right there… Reaching over, she wrapped her hand around the base of him, lowering her mouth over him and sucking his hardness, tasting mostly herself as she did.

She moaned around his manhood as one of Remus' hands and one of Sirius' reached for her bosom about the same time. She felt more than anything when the double bed burgeoned under Sirius' moving. "Uhh!" it sounded, a warm wetness slipping over her folds, her clit… as Remus continued to drive into her.

The three of them rocked together in sync for a small while.

Then moving from Minerva's core to Remus' balls, Sirius began sucking his old pal's testicles between his lips for a few seconds before returning to Minerva's aching centre. The added stimulation upon her highly sensitized bundle of nerves made Minerva come right then and there. The clutching of her tight walls around him was enough to make Remus surrender and collapse atop her. Minerva could barely hold the weight for a few seconds.

Her teeth and lips had closed somewhere halfway around Sirius' shaft, making a hiss escape Sirius' throat. As the first wave of orgasm abated, Minerva's grip loosened. She was… unsurprised to find a rush of warm sticky liquid enter her mouth. She barely managed to swallow it all as she could no longer hold Remus and her own weight, crashing forward. Sirius' limp manhood fell from her mouth, the remainder of his life giving fluid rolling down his flesh.

A heap of magic folk laid there. Merlin knows how they managed to fall asleep like that, but… they did.


End file.
